Mail Order Bride
by Angelsnlilies
Summary: "Inuyasha, the terms you 'agreed' upon, no choice in the matter, is to find a wife. Your father states quote, 'If a wife has not be found by your next birthday, you will lose all your assists to the company and the family inheritance,' end quote."


**A/N: Hello All!**

**Here is another revised story called Mail-Order Bride. This has been one of my favorites in the past to write, but a turn of events prevented me from continuation or lack of inspiration. I know updates will be spaced out. I try to get out one chapter from each story a month, but my life got in the way. I started a Master's program and more hours have been piled on to my load. I need an outlet. I have to get my butt into gear and continue to write/revise all of my stories.**

**This chapter is half unedited! It is in the process of being edited. I have to get on my friend's arse to keep reminding him! .**

**ENJOY!**

**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**

Prologue: So it Begins…

Standing before an authority figure could make anyone nervous, depending on the person of course. This young woman was face to face with the dean of her department, not comprehending why she was requested at this time. She recalled her past few years at the university not doing a single thing immoral. His brown-eyes gazed at her, not showing any emotion. Nervous and shaking, small beads of sweat began to trickle down her temple. "Um..Um..Um…Sir, DDD…Did…I.I.I…do something wrong?" she stuttered, tripping over her own words. The anticipation of a reply could make anyone on edge.

The heavy brown eyes behind a thick pair of glasses shot straight through the young women standing before him. He coursed a hand through his slick black hair. With an exhalation of breath, his facial features softened, turning the corners of his mouth into a smile, with wrinkles forming around the edges as if to clarify his age. "Higurashi-san, I wish to congratulate you."

The young women's body language shifted changed from one of anxiousness to that of confusion. Her blue eyes enlarged at the older gentleman before her. "Sir, I do not understand what is happening here. I thought I was called upon because I did something wrong. I though no one is gets called into the Dean's office unless you misbehave or do poorly academically." From what she had heard, this seemed to be the case.

He started to chuckle at her reasoning. Realizing it was unprofessional, he coughed and adjusted his blue tie at the back of his neck. "My dear, those are just rumors, and not all you hear around here is true." He smiled. "Before I confuse you anymore, I was going to congratulate you on receiving admission into the Study Abroad program at the University in America. They have accepted you out of hundreds of young applicants." He stretched over to the filing cabinet adjacent to his desk. Drawing out a file and positioning it upon his desk, he opened it containing the information on the student before him. "Name: Higurashi Kagome. Sex: Female. Age: 20. Major: Pediatric Medicine. All of this is correct?"

She gave a slight nod. Kagome not once think she would get accepted for the program. This program was not just for any individual; it was suited for medical degrees. She was encouraged by one of her favorite professors, Professor Kaede. The elderly woman had guided Kagome for the past few years into getting started in the field. When Kagome first arrived at the University of Tokyo, she was an undecided major. But after taking one class with Professor Kaede in Biology 101, Kagome was hooked, and began researching a career in the medical field. Though Kaede might teach Biology, her extensive background in pediatrics led her to become a guidance counselor for upcoming freshman at the university. Six months ago Kaede came to Kagome about information regarding a Study Aboard program at the University of California, San Francisco, which was accepting undergrads to their medical program for the next Fall semester. Kagome was hesitant at first; she slept on it, making the decision the following day. At this time, she finally found the answer from the Dean Watanabe Toushi, himself.

"Now, there are a few forms that have to be signed and brought back within following week. The forms will allow you to activate your Student Visa. But I have a feeling that you, Kagome, might want to transfer your units and receive a Bachelors in Science. To resume your education, you must re-apply to the university and re-permit for a temporary green card in the States. There are numerous categories of green cards from education to work, from permanent residence to temporary residence. All this is on your shoulders, now." He handed Kagome a large envelope of forms. His face turned serious. Using his finger, he beckoned Kagome to come closer. She slanted forward a bit; he raised his palm to the corner of his mouth and said, "but between you and me, I would recommend applying for a permanent residency, and then citizenship."

Kagome pondered for a bit, blue eyes observing the Dean. "I know I have too, but isn't the citizenship a long process? How can I stay when my green card expired?" She pondered hard and deep. _What is one quickest way for me to achieve one?_

_San Francisco, California, USA_

Arising over the city, a small company building stood upright about fifteen stories high. Twin Swords, Inc. is a lasting cooperation been around since the 1950's. Twin Swords is one of the highest advertising companies in the United States. The entire company is sought after by top retailers, designers, models, and televisions shows. If any company catches the eye of this cooperation, they are established in the media limelight for a while with just one ad.

Three established males are assembled in an elaborate conference room discussing the foundations of their media empire with the new applicants. Only the finest of the elite were handpicked among applications that apply. The men were in an intense conversation over one particular applicant.

The President growled under his breath tossing the file on the table before him. "We are not going to hire her because of looks, Miroku!" He practically yelled at young lawyer before him. "We do not need another sexual harassment suit to add another notch in the belt. I know you're an excellent lawyer who won those cases, but this will just be another pay off we do not need!" The President exhaled a breath of air, relaxing his nerves from the verbal lashing. This was one of his more subdued lashings. You do not want to stand in his wrath especially in front of the CEO or other words his older half-brother. The last thing he wanted to see is that smug smirk on that greedy bastard's face. His golden-eyes gazed side-ways at his brother emotionless state.

The CEO caught the gaze from his younger brother. Clearing this throat, he rotated his head to Miroku. _He is one baboon of a human, but Inuyasha has good judgment on this particular human; he is a talented fucker at his line of work._ His golden eyes gazed deep too the lawyer. This cold stare could make the lawyer break out in a cold sweat. Being emotionless CEO this man was known for. Many rumored his cold exterior lead him to run this magnificent advertising empire.

Closing his golden eyes from the lawyer, he regained his concentration. "We are all aware the position needs to be filled by the end of this week. I do not want a personal assistant to be a brainless and slow female only trying to get hired established by her looks. Her work experience is a quarter to nothing, and her references consist of own pet Chihuahua." Pressing his back in his light-grey suit, arms folded across his firm chest, leaning back into the comfort of his leather chair. Long silver hair cascaded over his shoulder while leaning into the embrace of the chair. Closing his eyes again, deep in thought on his feminine, yet masculine face. A blue crescent moon brightly displayed on his forehead as two pink youkai strips on either side of his face high on his cheek bones. Pointed ears poked through his silver hair.

"Keh. Come on, Sesshoumaru, we all know you need a good fuck to get that stick from out from your ass. You do not go after any women, might as well get a personal assistant will last you for some time as a chew toy." The President spoke. He knew how to push his brother's buttons to no end. His slugged smirk on his boyish face. His silver hair matching his own brother's was neatly pulled back in a low ponytail. The main traits, golden hair and blue eyes, were dominate among the two were siblings, however there were main differences between them. The younger sibling sported no youkai markings, his skin slightly darker then the paleness of his brother, and two triangular ears on his head. His amused eyes observed Sesshourmaru's reaction, yet there was none. His handsome face scowled. _Fucker! That did not even phase him! _His mind raced pondering other ways he could get past the exterior of his brother.

"Inuyasha, get that smug look off your face," Sesshoumaru spoke coolly. His gaze at his brother in blue business suit pout like a five-year-old leaning back too in his own leather chair.

"Keh!" Inuyasha only replied.

"Now, Now Gentlemen!" Miroku broke in as the mediator. His violet eyes were cautiously going between the two. Witnessing another full-blown fight amongst the two males would lead him to fight for his life. "I know you both do not see eye to eye. Why don't we take a break from finding a new personal assistant and discuss the documentation regarding your father's will among his possessions came across recently. I know a contract was set forth after the succeeding 20 years ago, but I have just received another contract from your father." Purple eyes stared seriously at the two brothers. The two quickly inclined forward in their chairs listening intently. "This will is regarding the future of the business, especially on Inuyasha." The ears upon the younger man's head, full alert, turn to his lawyer.

"I thought everything was taken care of. Sesshoumaru receives CEO of the company, while him and I have everything split down 50/50." The stern face given to the lawyer from Inuyasha was no laughing manner. "Why does it have to relate solely to me than from the bastard over there? The old man never had any guidelines before!" Inuyasha collapsed back in his chair over the stress forming with new guidelines before him.

Miroku positioned his clenched fist near his mouth, letting out a cough trying to struggle the next phrase out. "There seemed to be underlining conditions that Sesshoumaru already achieved from the last contract."

"How come I was not aware there were terms?" Inuyasha looked back and forth between Miroku and Sesshoumaru, golden eyes filled with confusion; silver hair shifting slightly when his head rotated.

Sesshoumaru sigh under his breathe, exhaling the air. "Of course you were not aware of the terms of the previous contract, because you just popped in from your one night stand signing it without even reading it."

"How was I suppose to know?" Inuyasha glared. "You said it was urgent! I quickly came to the office, signed that damn document. I wanted to get back to…wait," he paused, "what was her name again? Melanie? Melissa? Megan?"

"Morgan," irrupted Sesshoumaru. "She was the woman twenty years ago who claimed you impregnated her with your spawn, but gladly it was false accusations."

Miroku snorted out with laughter. "I would have loved to seen that in court, and I was only a baby then!" He continued with his laughter.

"Shut the fuck up!" The hanyou growled at the lawyer. "I've calmed down from twenty years ago!"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Miroku, might as well tell him the 'news'," his cool tone would have sent shivers down anyone's back.

"Inuyasha, the terms you 'agreed' upon, no choice in the matter, is to fine a wife. Your father states quote, 'If a wife has not be found by your next birthday, you will lose all your assists to the company and the family inheritance,' end quote." Violet eyes started at the President, face paling.

**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**

**That is it for now folks. I think if I receive a great amount of reviews for this story or for any of my others, it will inspire me to write more.**

**ReadxReview!**


End file.
